Polymers are often used to improve the durability of prints using a variety of printing techniques. One example is the dry toner used in the commercial printers. These include polymers that are insoluble in water and typically do not include surface groups for stabilization for printability. Usage of such polymers is therefore difficult in water-based ink-jet inks. To overcome this problem, latex polymers are sometimes used since such polymers show low viscosity with higher amount of solid contents. However, the final print durability is typically not as good compared to electrophotography-based (i.e. laser-based) print. In some cases, chemical fixers are used to improve waterfastness. However, such a system often does not show the desired improvement in terms of rub resistance. Therefore, new polymeric materials or additives are needed to achieve more durable print performance with water-based ink-jet printing applications, particularly on nonporous media.